The proliferation of portable personal computers, or laptop computers, is well documented. Laptop computers are used by business travelers to perform virtually all of the tasks enabled by desk top computers during previously unproductive hours traveling on airplanes, in hotels, and generally away from the office. Laptops also offer an alternative to bulkier, space consuming desk top models, with the opportunity to readily take the laptop to remote locations such as lectures, business meetings, or the like, and also to bring one's computer home in the evenings to continue working on projects. The reduction in the size and weight of today's laptops render them indispensable to travelers and business people around the world.
Laptop computers, like desk top computers, include a processing unit or chip that performs calculations used in the operation of the laptop. The processing unit generates a substantial amount of heat, and as processors grow more powerful and faster (in the multi-Gigahertz range) the amount of heat that the chips generate continues to increase. In most desktop computers, there are fans, heat sinks and adequate airspace to dissipate the heat generated by the processor. However, in a laptop computer there is very little room for large fans or open airspace, so heat is transferred through the underside of the computer where it comes in contact with the user's lap. The processors can produce up to 100 watts per square centimeter—the equivalent heat generated by a light bulb, and temperatures can easily reach 115° F. or more. The push for smaller and lighter laptop computers exacerbates the problem of heat dissipation. The heat problem is a byproduct of consumer demand for smaller, faster computers with reasonable battery life because large fans and extra airspace require larger units with reduced battery life. As a result, the underside of a laptop computer is notorious for being very warm or even hot to the touch when it has been running for a period of time.
Left unchecked, the heat build up of the laptop computer is transferred to the user at the point of contact where the laptop rests on the user's lap. As the laptop heats up, the build up of heat may become uncomfortable and can even result in pain. In this event, the user must endure the discomfort or discontinue operation of the laptop to allow the unit to cool down. Once cooled down, the laptop will once again begin to heat up to the point where discomfort requires another shutdown to allow further cooling. This discomfort can be eliminated by using the laptop tray, or by using it in its carrying case. However, using a laptop on any flat surface, tray, table, or in its carrying case restricts cooling. This can cause the laptop to overheat and fail.